1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compactor for waste material. More particularly, the invention concerns a dual-ram, high-density, industrial-type vertical waste compacting apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Waste production in the United States has reached enormous proportions and continues to increase. To better dispose of this waste and to relieve overburdened land fills, a number of different types of home and industrial type trash compactors have been suggested.
Home trash compactors are usually quite small and generally comprise a small, vertically operated ram which moves within a small trash compactor body to compact domestic type waste materials placed into the body. Industrial-type trash compactors, are generally much larger than home trash compactors, and typically comprise either pivotally mounted or vertically operated ram components that compact trash disposed within a container of several cubic foot capacity allowing the waste material to be contained within a smaller cubic foot space.
Exemplary of a prior art, pivotally mounted, ram-type unit is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,165 issued to Fenner et al. The Fenner et al compactor packs waste material in an open top container which is adapted for movement inwardly and outwardly of a supporting frame. The ram unit of the device is pivotally supported at one end by the frame with its other end being selectively movable to an extended position within the container to a retracted position above the container and to an intermediate position proximate the top of the container. A housing encases the ram unit and has an opening for feeding waste material into the container while the ram unit is in the intermediate position. A power unit is operatively connected to and moves the ram unit selectively to the extended, retracted and intermediate position.
Exemplary of a prior art, vertically movable, ram-type unit is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,626 issued to Nall et al. The Nall et al device is provided with a ram component having a single inclined surface so that on the ram""s downward compacting stroke, a horizontal force is created through the trash acting on the bin wall to press the bin against a retaining bar thereby preventing xe2x80x9cwalkingxe2x80x9d or horizontal movement of the bin.
Various other types of vertically movable, ram-type units have been suggested in the past that embody multi-action ram movements and elaborate control systems that require substantial maintenance and eventually cause system failure in the field. Typically, these prior art trash compactors are of complex in design, are costly to manufacture and maintain, and, in some cases are quite difficult to use. Additionally, many of the more complex prior art compactors do not efficiently pack the waste material and as a result fail to effectively minimize trash storage and pick-up expense.
The thrust of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art trash compactors by providing a compactor that is of simple, a rugged design that efficiently maximizes compaction ratios in order to substantially reduce trash storage and pick-up expense.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel, vertical waste compactor that is ideally suited for efficient trash disposal for apartments, condominiums hospitals, hotels and various other industrial and commercial facilities.
Another object of the invention is to provide a waste compactor of the aforementioned character that uniquely comprises a pair of side-by-side packing rams that provide increased compaction force on waste materials contained within the open top trash receiving container of the apparatus that can be conveniently moved inwardly and outwardly of a supporting frame that supports the dual packing rams.
Another object of the invention is to provide a waste compactor of the character described which is of a simple design, is easy and safe to use and requires minimum maintenance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vertical waste compactor that embodies an energy efficient hydraulic system which allows for motor horsepower reduction and high hydraulic system pressure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a waste compactor of the class described in the preceding paragraphs that is uniquely designed to maximize the capability of the compactor to develop high density compacted loads.
Another object of the invention is to provide a waste compactor that is economical to construct, is efficient in operation, is durable and long lasting and effectively avoids problems associated with scavengers and rodents.
In summary, the novel trash compaction apparatus of the invention comprises a housing having a closed-in upper portion and a front opening lower portion, and a top open container for receiving the waste to be compacted. The container is easily movable from a first position within the lower front open portion of the housing and a second position outwardly of said housing. First and second side-by-side rams are mounted within housing for simultaneous movement from an upper position within the upper portion of the housing to an extended position within the housing and finally to an extended trash compaction position within the top open container. An operating mechanism of a simple, straight forward design operates the dual rams and in the preferred form of the invention comprises a pair of cooperating hydraulic rams that controllably move the rams through the compaction cycle.